


The Best of What Might Be

by doilycoffin



Series: Wincest Love Week (Summer) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Pre-Stanford, Summer Vacation, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows that he has to tell Dean about Stanford eventually, but until then he wants to give Dean one last perfect summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of What Might Be

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Last summer before Stanford 
> 
> note: The title comes from the quote "Summertime is always the best of what might be" (Charles Bowden).

There was an acceptance letter burning a hole in his duffle bag and Sam could hardly think about it without feeling a queasy sense of dread. He knew he should be proud of himself— after all, he worked his ass off to get into Stanford; it was practically a dream come true. But he had a feeling that his father and brother wouldn’t see it the same way. To them, leaving for college would be equated to leaving the family and guilt gnawed at him whenever he imagined the way Dean’s face would look when he got the news that Sam was leaving them (leaving _him_ ). Oh, he thought about asking Dean to come with him. Shamelessly begging, even, but he knew deep down that Dean would never leave their father without _both_ of his sons and his heart broke a little whenever he imagined Dean rejecting his proposal.

So, he ignored the letter. They were already creeping up on the beginning of June and he knew he would have to tell his family about it _eventually_ , but until then he wanted to give Dean the perfect summer to remember him by. After all, he reminded himself uneasily, he wasn’t sure if Dean would want anything to do with him after he left for college.

******

The next few weeks were some of the best of Sam’s life. Whenever they weren’t busy either on a hunt or doing research for one, Sam cajoled Dean into doing activity after activity. The long, muggy summer days had been filled with them skinny dipping in nearby lakes, eating watermelon slices and spitting the seeds at each other like children, going to local carnivals and stuffing themselves with corndogs and cotton candy before making out at the top of the ferris wheel, star gazing on top of the impala and then fooling around in the back seat, and doing anything else that would keep Sam’s mind off of the upcoming school year. There had been so many times over the weeks when Sam thought he had the perfect moment to confess to Dean that he was going to Stanford, but he chickened out every time.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean interrupted his gloomy reverie while drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, “what’s got your panties in a bunch?”

Sam tried to look casual. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really? It looks like you’re thinking awfully hard about _something_ over there.” Dean reached over and tweaked his nose while Sam tried to bat his hand away. “What do you got cooking in that oversized noggin of yours?”

Sam swallowed and tried to get the cotton-y feeling out of his mouth. “I’m just thinking about—” _how I’m gonna break your heart and probably ruin what we have together_ “— that burger place we passed a few miles back,” he said, thinking quickly.

Dean raised an eyebrow and gave Sam a look of confusion. “Bobby’s Burger Barn? Why?”

Sam straightened up and gave Dean a sly look. “The sign out front said they would give a free meal to whoever completed their two pound burger challenge, and I was just thinking about how you would never be able to finish something like that.”

“The hell I can’t,” Dean shot back with a challenging smirk on his face before turning the impala around in an illegal U-turn. “You’re gonna eat those words, Sammy, just like I’m gonna eat that burger. You can even buy me a slice of pie afterwards as a reward.”

Over an hour later, Sam couldn’t tell whether he was more proud or disgusted when Dean triumphantly took the last bite of the greasy monstrosity that he conquered before laying a mustardy kiss on Sam’s cheek.

******

It was the nearly midnight on the fourth of July and fireworks were still exploding across the sky while Sam and Dean quietly looked on. Sam’s head rested on his brother’s shoulder while Dean rubbed idle circles on Sam’s thigh.

“Things have been pretty great lately, haven’t they?,” Dean broke the silence with a rare moment of seriousness.

Sam smiled. “They really have,” he admitted.

“Just think, Sam. Now that you’re out of school for good and not buried in a textbook every second of the day, we’ll be able to do things like this all the time. We can just keep going like this forever.”

Sam’s throat tightened a little. “Yeah,” he said, trying to keep the waver out of his voice, “forever.”


End file.
